


Trust No One

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At the end of the day, was there really anyone that he could trust?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This would take place right after "Not What He Seems", so there will be light spoilers. Please do not continue unless you are okay with that, or you've seen the episode.

Trust no one.

The words echoed in the back of his mind, an endless loop that put him on edge. He remembered how deep the words had been pressed into the page of the journal. The words indented into the proceeding pages as well. At first he thought that it was a little extreme, but now he wasn't so sure.

Who could he turn to? In a town like this everyone seemed to have a dirty little secret. Even Stan had been hiding so much from him. He felt sick as anger washed over him. He bit his lip as he resisted the urge to punch the tree he was standing beside.

Stan. He was suppose to be taking care of him and Mabel, yet Stan had kept them in the dark. He knew what crazy and dangerous things lurked within Gravity Falls. Not once had he tried to keep them safe.

Mabel. The sick feeling in his stomach deepened as he thought about the smiling, innocent Mabel. She said that she would always have his back, but she had let him down. She hadn't trusted him.

Trust no one.

The words rang louder and he swore he could feel the journal burning underneath his vest. He pulled in out and ran his hand over the six fingered palm. He opened the journal and flipped numbly through the pages. When he stopped he was staring at a drawing of Bill Cipher.

"You called, Pine Tree?"

Dipper gasped, hastily looking up to find the world now grey scaled, though the milk light of the moon still illuminated the yellow triangle in front of him.

"Why would I do that?" Dipper asked, slamming the book shut and tucking it back into his vest, still watching the demon closely.

"It seems to me that you are a little confused. I mean, I don't blame you. A lot of people have betrayed you."

Dipper shifted uncomfortably, narrowing his eyes at Bill.

"Now, now Pine Tree! Don't look at me like that! Look, I'll be honest with you kid, you're a smart one. These people are dragging you down."

"No! It's not true! Mabel..."

Bill laughed, "What about her? It's apparent she doesn't trust you or she would have pressed the button."

Dipper felt his face flush with returning anger, but he couldn't pin point where it was directed.

"Dipper." Dipper was pretty sure this was the first time the demon had used his name. "Let me help you. You crave knowledge that only I can provide you." As Bill spoke images flashed on his body, things that Dipper had never seen nor could ever imagine. Yet, none of it was far fetched considering all the he had seen. 

"Let me help you," Bill repeated, "be everything you ever dreamed. I can see you have a deep potential untapped. You would find it mucking around with them. Gravity Falls is only a fraction of the wonders in this universe." 

More images, flashing so quickly that Dipper could barely register any of them. His heart was racing. Today he proven that his family was only going to let him down. He couldn't trust them.

Trust no one.

Bill extended his hand out to Dipper, the blue flames engulfing it. "What do you say, Pine Tree? Let me guide you to wealth of knowledge."

Dipper stood frozen, chest tightening as thoughts raced through his head. It was in that moment, when a gust of wind blew through the trees and swept away his had that he made his choice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dipper!" Mabel's voice echoed back at her. She could barely breath between how far she had ran and the sobs that wouldn't stop. "Dipper!" 

She was scared. Had something happened to him? He had seemed so angry at her before storming off. What if that was the last time she saw of him? What is she had to forever live in the shadow of her twin's anger and disappointment? Never being able to make it up to him?

She kept running, calling his name out into the empty forest. If she found him she would never tease him about his height again. Never get mad at him for clicking his pen. Listen to every theory and let him take her on any adventure he wanted.

She would trust him.

The thought made her sob harder, almost losing her footing on a tree branch. She stopped, trying to catch her breath. Why couldn't she have listened to him? If she had just listened to him they could be up in the attic talking about all the crazy things that could have happened. She could be watching him scribble today's events into the journal. So focused on placing every last detail in ink so they would not be forgotten.

She started running, trying to leave all those thoughts behind her. Dipper would be okay. They were resilient. They always made it through. Together.

She felt something beneath her foot and she turned to look back at it. A pine tree hat. With shaking hands she picked it up, clutching it to her chest.

"Please, Dipper, be okay! Please!"

When she turned around, she saw him. Instantly some of the weight lifted from her chest.

He was okay! She had found him and they were going to go back home, together.

"Dipper!" she exclaimed. But when he faced her, all was not okay.

His eyes glowed yellow.

She stumbled back, crushing the hat in her grasp. She shook her head as tears ran down her cheeks, "No!"

He smiled at her and it was then she knew for sure.

She was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the read! Sorry about spelling and grammar errors, they are not my strong suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes, that's not really my strong suit.


End file.
